


Watching and Wishing

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee watches over Harry</p><p>Thursday Tropes: "I see you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Wishing

Lee sat next to Harry's bed, waiting. He'd been unconscious for three days and the longer this went on the more nervous he got about whether or not Harry would wake up. Jamie told him it would take time for the swelling in Harry's brain to go down, but he hadn't expected it to go on this long.

Reaching out, he ran his fingers through Harry's thick red hair. With a sigh, he leaned down and dropped a kiss on his lover's forehead and sat back in his chair with his book and continued to read, looking up at Harry every few pages, praying to see his lover's blue eyes looking at him.

It was long past midnight when he finally set his book aside with a yawn. He was sure the nurses would be in soon to kick him put for the evening. In fact he was surprised they hadn't already. Usually they were Johnny on the spot to kick him out. Leaning down, he kissed Harry's forehead, pulling back, ready to drop a light kiss on his lips when he saw blue eyes looking at him. Reaching out, he pushed the button for nurses as he took Harry's hand with his other hand and gave it a squeeze. His wish had come true and the hours he spent watching over Harry worth it.


End file.
